


Hazelnut Wishes

by glindalovesshoes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bandit OQ, F/M, Three Hazelnuts For Cinderella AU, happy valentines day, heroes and villains universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindalovesshoes/pseuds/glindalovesshoes
Summary: There's only one thought that keeps on repeating in her mind. Don't stop running. / OQ / Drama, Romance, Angst / Part of Outlaw Queen Valenties Day gift exchange 2020
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19
Collections: Outlaw Queen Valentine’s Gift Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsoftheedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoftheedge/gifts).



> It is finally finished!   
> Happy Valentines Day to dreamsoftheedge. I love you so much, Mersina and I'm glad you finally get to read it all.   
> Big thanks to Lisa for organizing the exchange and my wonderful beta Alex.   
> I hope you enjoy. I would love to know what you think.

**Hazelnut Wishes**

There's only one thought that keeps on repeating in her mind. _Don't stop running._ She can't, can't stop now, not when the Black Knights are hot on her heels, not when she has no idea how to make herself disappear when she's leaving a more than obvious trail in the foot-deep snow. It has been a risky mission, but it's been worth it, and she's succeeded. Her most prized possession is now stored securely against her chest. It is her way out of this hellhole, out of the dangerous Enchanted Forest which has only ever brought her sorrow and pain. There is nothing that holds her here and she's ready to move on, has been for a while now. No more running, no more prize on her head, because she'd be gone, far away. All she has to do is survive the winter until the ships start sailing again in late spring. She will have to find a captain who would not sell her out to Snow, a task which won't be easy but is not impossible. Until then, she has to keep running, even though her feet grow heavy and her breath comes out short. Regina must keep moving.

It's a blessing when the snow starts, since it'll cover her tracks and make it impossible for the Queen's guards to find her. Had her situation been any different, she would have wished for it, but a wish is the last thing she can voice now. They are too precious to waste, especially when she's keeping them this close to her heart. This is why she even restrains herself from _thinking_ about it.

She heard about the magical hazelnuts a few weeks ago in the tavern, has listened to the story of a merchant who just came back from the Northern Kingdom and how apparently Queen Snow White was after the magical item. Regina has no doubt what Snow will use the wishes for. Her death - or maybe something worse. Swallowing hard, she presses her gloved hand against her chest where the three magical hazelnuts are resting.

A horse is neighing in the distance, making it clear how dangerous her situation is. For once though, the spirits seem to be on her side. What starts as tiny white drizzle, soon becomes thick white flakes that not only cover the ground, her tracks, but also herself, melting against her face. Winter came early this year, started in the beginning of November, and the frost and snow have been constant ever since. Finding food has been tough though, for humans and animals.

Her supply of dried berries and nuts she collected during summer and fall is running low and apart from the occasional rabbit or partridge, Regina doesn't really know how she will make it until spring. For some reason, the population of wolves is incredibly high this winter, causing a decrease of the game in the Enchanted Forest which is felt everywhere. The last time she's seen a deer was two weeks ago, but she'd been too slow with her bow. Of course, she has a bit of money stashed away, but ever since Snow has increased the patrols through the forest and in the villages, going to the tavern has become a dangerous undertaking. In times like this, where people are starving and would do anything for food supplied by the Queen, it is hard to tell who is friend and who is enemy. So there is no chance to get a few potatoes, dried fruit or onions from the village. Not for her at least, when wanted posters with her picture are hanging all over the place.

The thoughts of food make her hungry. She'd had a few nuts and berries this morning in order to gain enough energy to pull through with her plan. Regina knows she's not even close to the trunk which serves as her hideout. It would have been too dangerous to go straight back, with the Black Knights being hot on her heels, since she couldn't risk bringing them this close to her home.

The damn snow makes everything look the same and with the sky being covered by thick clouds, she can't even use the sun as a tool for her orientation. Even though she doesn't want to admit it, Regina finds herself lost. The fact that she's growing colder and colder with every passing second isn't helping either. It's weird, usually she never gets cold on a mission, especially not when they're as dangerous as this. Maybe she should take a moment to rest, to collect her energy and then move on. But no, no she can't stop, she has to keep moving, otherwise they will find her and kill her and then everything would be in vain. Oh how she wishes, she… No! No wishing.

Breathing heavily, she leans against the tree, closing her eyes. Why is she feeling so dizzy all of a sudden? Why does it feel like her legs want to give in, why…? Her eyes shoot open and she moves away from the tree. She mustn't stop now, she must keep going. But when she looks back at where she's just been leaning, she sees a thick red spot in the middle of the snow, followed by a biting metallic smell. Blood. Blood, it's blood. What the… Only then, Regina dares to look down her side and what she sees makes her eyes grow wide in shock. Blood, her whole side is covered in blood. Blood that is seeping though her jerkin, bright and thick and red and _shit_ how the hell did that happen?

Wounded, she's wounded. One of the guards must have gotten to her after all and with all the excitement and adrenalin she felt when her coup succeeded, she must have been completely oblivious of the fact that she'd been wounded. Frantically, her eyes trail back to where she came from, and it's only now that she sees the tiny spots of blood that stick out in the snow. Damn it, she couldn't have been any more obvious. Thankfully the snow that is coming down from the sky is doing a good enough job at covering it all now, but if she doesn't keep moving, Snow's guards will get her. The problem is just, she has no idea where she is, no idea where to go…

Another neighing in the distance forces her to move on. She'll keep moving as long as she can and then try to find a shelter in order to tend to her wound. Further, just a little further. Darn, the snow is growing thicker by the minute and it's getting impossible to see anything, but she won't stop. Step by step, Regina keeps on moving, her feet and hands now numb from the cold and blood loss. She doesn't see the root, since it's covered by all the snow and she trips, slips, falls, the puffy snow dampening her fall.

_Get up. You need to keep moving. Get. Up._ But she can't, she's too weak. Regina tries, she tries, but her limbs won't obey. Is this really her end? Perhaps that's right, perhaps it's supposed to be this way after everything that happened. Maybe now she'll finally find peace. Darkness overtakes her, while the snow continues to cover her like a blanket, soon erasing any evidence that she's been here.

Xxxxx

Robin kneels down on the ground, checking the snow for the trail he's been following for a while now. It was relatively fresh when he discovered it, but the heavy snowstorm is making it hard to keep track. The storm has surprised him; originally he'd planned on being back at his camp before dark, and if he doesn't find that damn animal soon, he will have to break off his search and come back emptyhanded. Usually he would go after game, but it's hard to come by these days. So when he discovered the wolf's trail, he decided to follow it. Wolf is the least favorite of the men, but meat is meat, especially in winter, and the fur will make a nice blanket or coat once it is dried and tanned. Perhaps he will get a good chunk of money for it if he sells it to one of the tailors in the village. This winter is harder than expected by most, so the need for warm clothes in the villages and at the castle has increased.

Smiling, he follows the trail, careful not to slip on any roots or ice chunks that are hidden underneath the thick snow. There's a howl very close by and Robin stops in his tracks to listen. Well, today might be his lucky day after all. The tracks become fairly fresh and when he rounds a particularly thick tree trunk, he can see the wolf growling and scratching at something that looks like a small, snow covered pile. Bingo.

He takes his bow and an arrow, aims… and hits the wolf right in between the eyes. The animal goes down without a sound, falls to the side with its eyes wide open. There's no time to waste. Within a few seconds he's over there, cutting the throat of the wolf with his sharp hunting knife, so it can bleed out. It'll take a few minutes, but he's satisfied. It's not a particularly big example of a wolf, but oh well, winter is being hard on everyone. At least the fur has a decent shine to it.

He waits while the hot blood melts the snow, tinting it in a dark red. There's a biting smell in the air and he hopes it'll keep the mates from his pack away. Robin hums in satisfiaction and takes a closer look at the pile the wolf has been scratching at. Maybe it's a deer that has found its end - if so, he's going to skin it and bring the hide with him. The meat will be frozen and not edible by now. Perhaps he can cut off the antlers and make some nice knife handles out of them or, if he's particularly nice, he's going to give it to John to carve some new chess pieces out of it. When he kneels down to brush away the snow however, Robin sees it's not a deer, not an animal at all. There's fur, but it belongs to a jerkin, there's leather and a belt that he knows, and it looks like… By the Gods!

Frantically he brushes the snow away, the dead wolf behind him long forgotten as he uncovers the cold body.

"No. No, no, no, no, no!"

Her face is white as snow with eyes closed and framed by her ebony hair, her lips however not the bright pink he's used to. They're almost blue. Fuck. He rips off his glove with his teeth, checking her throat for a pulse, but he can't find it. Where is it? Is she dead? How long has she been here? What happened?

"Regina? Regina, can you hear me?!" Nothing. He's trying to shake her awake, but she doesn't respond. It's just then that he sees the frozen red snow on her side and realizes she's wounded. He forces his thumb between her lips and teeth, and there it is, a hint of a breath that strokes his thumb. Now Robin knows he has to act. Chances of saving her are slim but he won't let her die here, he will do anything in his power to save her.

So, he hoists her up in his arms in a way he's always dreamed of, never in this particular situation though. She's heavy, her body paralyzed from the cold and the way to the camp is at least three hours away. Will they make it before her body gives in? The snow is increasing, the evening is coming closer and it'll be hard to see.

"Stay alive, Regina. Please, that's all I'm asking of you. You're a pain in the arse, but please stay alive."

Robin walks, walks as fast as he can, while the snow is falling mercilessly on both of them. It's melting on his face, running into his eyes, making it hard to see. He's glad he knows these parts of the woods, has spent many a day hiding out here from the sheriff before they moved the camp of the Merry Men to an even more secure place. That's what they do. Move the camp every few days, sometimes a week or two, so they can keep their location a secret.

The trail he's walking on though, is far off the usual routes. He doesn't know how Regina ended up here, so far away from her secret hideout. A smirk ghosts over his lips as he thinks how annoyed she would be about the fact that he knows where her base is.

Right now though, he would take any annoying remark or snarky comment over the fact she's in his arms, lifeless. Her trunk is at least a four hour walk from where he found her. What brought her here? Who wounded her? What would have happened if he hadn't shot the wolf the moment he had?

It's a piece of work to make it through the snow that's now almost a good twelve inches high, reaching almost to the seam of his thick leather boots. The snowflakes are as thick as chestnuts now, bigger than he's ever seen them, making him wonder if the weather has been influenced by an unnatural source. A source like magic. It's getting cold, so cold and dark he's starting to freeze.

He bites his lip as he looks down at her, wondering how cold she must be. Without another thought, he shifts her in his arms and pulls his coat around both of them, hoping that his body heat and the added protection of the coat will increase her chances to make it out of this situation alive. If only there was a way to make sure she would survive this.

The thought of going faster is omnipresent in his mind as he steps and huffs and pushes through the snow, almost slips on a root that's been covered underneath the white shimmering powder. With an exasperated groan, he catches himself before he loses his balance, pressing Regina even tighter to his body. She still hasn't said anything, still hasn't moved, is still stiff as a board despite his hopes that his body warmth would help her. It's something to make him worry even more. What if she's already dead? What if she dies before he gets the chance to bring her to his camp to warm her up and tend to her wound? She's lost a lot of blood as far as he can judge from the thick spot on her jerkin.

Robin looks down at her face which is pressed into his shoulder.

"I wish I could bring you home faster," he whispers, pressing an absent kiss to her forehead. It's an attentive gesture, one she would usually punch him in the face for, but well, she isn't awake, is she? A punch would be better than the state she was in now though. He would love to hear her complain about it later, but first, they hand to reach the camp.

A sudden warmth surrounds both his feet, accompanied by light and a whiff that makes the snow around him whirl away. What is happening? He is trying to look down, but can't see his feet since he is holding tightly onto Regina. Whatever it is, it has to wait.

Two steps forward and the world around him blurs into a mix of dark and white, trees rushing ahead of him so fast it is almost making him sick and suddenly he is standing several miles away from the place where he found Regina on the path he'd taken before.

"What the hell?!" he blurts out with his head feeling dizzy and spinning. He doesn't want to let go of Regina, really doesn't want to, but he is feeling sick, kneels down with her in the snow, before he vomits into the snow right next to her. The biting smell of half-digested and bile stings in his nose. Fuck. Taking a few deep breaths and washing his face with snow, the thief looks down onto his feet. His boots are replaced with noble blue leather boots which have golden embroidery on the outsides. They look polished and neat, definitely not what he'd been wearing before.

Magic, this is definitely magic. But where did the magic come from? All he did was wish… Oh. _Oh!_ Someone, or rather something must have granted his wish to get back to the camp faster and given him the boots to do so. A tiny bell rings in the back of his head, about a story he heard as a child but never believed to be true, of magical boots that would allow the person who wears them to travel long distances in short amount of times. Are these the boots the legend was talking about?

Honestly, he shouldn't care where the boots came from, all that matters is bringing Regina back to his camp as quickly as possible. Now, with the boots, he can. With determination he picks up her lifeless body, sends a silent prayer to the gods hoping they will keep her alive, before he takes three more steps, finding himself in the middle of the Merry Men's camp, right next to the fire.

There are surprised yells and gasps, a dozen of arrows pointed at him ready to be fired.

"Robin?" John asks, dumbfounded, waving his arms in order to signal the other men to put down their bows.

"Oi mate, ye scared the living hell out'a us!" Will yelps, stepping closer to retrieve what he thinks is the game from him. "How'd ya get 'ere so fast and what's this?"

Robin blinks, once, twice, before his brain jumps into action. "Tuck!"

"What is it, Robin?" the friar asks, making his way through the crowd of men. Robin bows forward, revealing Regina's face to the men. "Dear Gods in heaven, what happened to her?"

"I don't know. I found her when I was hunting. She needs help, she's… I don't even know if she's still alive. We _have_ to help her. _Please_." His voice is desperate, pleading and his men jump into action. A kettle is filled with snow, placed upon the fire in order to heat up. Tuck runs off to collect his small leather bag of herbs and plants, while Robin asks Will to pull off his boots. He's not risking one more step to carry him miles away from camp when he just made it here safely. Every minute counts.

The man looks at him confused, a bit questioningly, but they have no time, they need to help her. He's insistent on that.

"Who did you rob to even get these?" Alan asks, mustering the boots with a gleaming eye. He takes the boots from Will to give them a proper inspection.

"I'll explain it to you later," Robin answers, "But be careful, they're enchanted!"

Alan drops the boots on the spot, his antipathy for anything magic an obvious thing for everyone who knows him. It's John who picks up the boots and carries them to Robin's tent, while the thief himself carries Regina to the kitchen tent through the snow. Barefoot. His feet should be freezing, but all he feels is the worry for the bandit who he then places upon the only table in the camp. Plates are shoved to the ground, as are spoons and cups from the men's dinner.

Robin unwraps her from his cloak which now serves as a layer between the dirty table and the wounded bandit. Alan hands him a jerkin which he then places under Regina's head, caressing her cold cheeks with his warm thumbs softly, before he steps aside to let Tuck look at her.

The friar sucks in a deep, shocked breath as he looks at the blood soaked vest. He's checking her throat for a pulse, drawing his fingers back with a sigh. "Cut her clothes open. I need access to the wound."

"Is she going to make it?" Robin asks, holding the friar's gaze.

"I don't know, my boy. She lost a lot of blood. I'll do my best." There are no promises and Robin knows chances are bad, really bad. So instead of wasting more time, he takes his hunting knife, the same knife he'd used to cut the wolf's throat with and trims her shirt open. The wound doesn't look large, but it must be deep since it's still oozing bright red blood. He stops for a moment when he reaches her chest, but this is no time for modesty, not when she's on the edge of death.

When he folds the fabric aside, a small branch with three hazelnut shells catches his eye. One of them is dark brown, looks old and ripe, while the two others shine in a bright green. It’s a confusing item to find, especially in her shirt this close to her heart. Furthermore, it's not something to come by in winter, especially not in this state with two young hazelnuts and an old one, which, now that he takes a closer look at it, is cracked open.

Robin looks up, seeing Will staring at her, a mixture of shock and a slight blush on his face, which makes the thief furious. His emotions are already on edge and this is not the time for his men to ogle Regina. He stuffs the hazelnuts into his pocket before his attention is turned to his friend.

"Will," he barks, "go check on the water and bring it when it's hot."

The other man straightens his shoulders before he nods and runs out of the tent. They can hear him yell for the status of the water and the questions he's being asked. Only a minute later, a bowl with steaming water is brought into the kitchen tent and the friar is handing Robin a fresh cloth to wipe her belly free of blood while he pours a generous amount of whiskey onto another and presses it onto the wound.

Her body doesn't even jerk, makes no move, and that worries Robin. A lot. Whenever he has a wound and the friar pours alcohol on it, it burns so hard he wants to cry. Regina though is not moving, not even twitching. Despite his better knowledge he presses his ear against her firm but incredibly cold chest in order to hear her heart beat. Desperation takes a hold on him. Nothing. He can't hear a thing and maybe it's too late, maybe… no. Wait. There. It's there, a heartbeat. Faint, but nonetheless it's there. Robin closes his eyes, concentrates, ignoring the softness of her tissue against his cheek and nose.

"Her heart is beating." Tuck nods at him, exchanging the cloth he's pressing onto her wound with a new, clean one.

"But she's still bleeding. I can't say how deep the wound is, Robin. It may have done major damage to her organs for all I know. I'm… I'm not a real healer."

"I don't care what you are or what you are not, Tuck. All I know is that we need to save her and do everything we can in order to do so. Got it?"

The friar swallows hard, before he gestures to Robin to take over his task in pressing the cloth onto the wound so he can get the herb mixture ready.

"It'll take a few minutes to get the lotion ready - I know that's time we don't have," the friar explains when Robin begins to protest. "She's cold, Robin, so cold she can't even shiver, which slows down her heart rate even more. We need to get her body warm. John, Will, start rubbing her feet with fur, but very carefully. Do not massage them. Alan, put a semi-warm cloth onto her forehead and start rubbing her hand the same way the others are doing with her feet. Get Much to help you with the other. And wrap a blanket around her. She needs to stay warm." 

It is an odd picture, seeing the concerned Merry Men beginning to carefully rub the bandit's body without so much as a grumble. Robin knows many of his men don't like her, but he figures that's merely because they don't know her. They're not very trusting of women, a bit weary maybe, because many of them have been hurt by them. Regina though, is different. He knows that. To Robin, she's one of them in a way, a bandit, an outlaw, hunted by the Queen for a reason he hasn't fully figured out quite yet.

It takes Tuck about fifteen minutes to prepare the brew of something he calls _persicaria bistorta,_ moneywort, common shepherd's purse and bugleherbs, which he filters through a cloth and then mixes with the mortar and pestle.

It's been what feels like hours. The tent is quiet, the only thing that can be heard is the cracking of the fire and the sighing of the men as they try to rub her body warm. She hasn't improved one bit. Apart from her bleeding coming to a near stop, her heartbeat hasn't increased and she still feels as numb and cold as when he found her.

Will is almost falling asleep on his stool, trying to stay awake. His other Merry Men do not look any better. They're exhausted and hungry, because all they had is a bit of broth before he burst into camp with Regina in his arms. He's sent Much and Alan away earlier so they could get ready in the morning in order to go hunting. From time to time he's now moistening Regina's lips with the herbal brew, hoping at one point she'll swallow and get at least a tiny bit of the liquid to run down her throat, while Tuck finishes stitching up her wound. The friar doesn't look happy with the situation, makes it more than clear that it seems hopeless and yes, she's a fighter, but he doesn't know if she will survive. She will, Robin knows she will, because he can't imagine his life without their constant banter and pranks. Regina is a fixture in his life as much as his Merry Men and he can't, no he _won't_ give up on her.

"There's not much we can do now other than wait, Robin. Come on." It's in the middle of the night. A few of his men had come in to check what was going on, offered to help, but Tuck had told them the same.

"No, I'm going to stay here with her. You all can go. I need to be sure she survives this."

"Robin," Tuck sighs, but the outlaw just shakes his head. The friar knows about their cat and mouse game, has teased him more than once about their relationship - the one that Robin keeps denying. "Call if you need anything. By the way - how did you get hold of the Seven League Boots? From what I heard they were lost forever decades ago." So it is true. They are the enchanted travelling boots from the tales. Huh.

"I wished for them," is all he says before he turns back toward Regina, drapes the blanket closer around her body, while he continues to hold her cool hand, his thumb absently rubbing circles over its back. Tuck sends a silent prayer before he leaves and Robin lets out an exhausted sigh. The friar knows it's too late to save her. And even if she makes it through the night, the wound could become infected - she could die because of that. Chances are slim to nonexistent, but he has faith. So when he enters his tent, Tuck lights a candle and begins to pray for Regina and for his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier, Robin's scouts have informed him that Black Knights are searching the woods not far from where he found Regina. There is no questioning now in how she received the wound. But why? Why would she risk robbing from Queen Snow in this kind of weather where it was much harder to hide and cover up tracks?

Robin looks up at her unconscious face, tracing the line of her cheek with the tip of his finger. Perhaps he's imagining things, but she feels a bit warmer than before, her lips not the dark blue color he's found them in. Fragile, she looks so fragile and vulnerable, so thin. He wonders when was the last time she has eaten. Winter has not been kind for his men and him, so he cannot imagine it having been much better for Regina herself. Stupid woman. If she needed anything, she knows she can always come to them, that there is always a place at their table and next to the fire for her, even if she's _competition_. But his little bandit is way too proud for that. Had she been awake when he found her, she probably would have waved him off, telling him she was fine.

A thought occurs to him, a thought that may seem crazy, but it has worked once before, hasn’t it? Robin takes her hand in his, pressed a kiss to it and then presses it against his forehead.

"I… this is somewhat of a long shot here and I don't even know if it's going to work. But Regina, I need you. I need you to survive this because I can't imagine living in a world without you. I know you want to leave, and I know I've been deliberately sabotaging your coups in order to keep you here longer. It's a selfish thing to do, but sometimes… sometimes I wonder what would be if I could get over my stubborn and prioud - if you were awake you would probably throw in dirty - ego and tell you that I don't want you to go. That I want you by my side, not as my competition, but as my companion. I promise you that if you survive this, I'm going to tell you all this - and you can roll your beautiful brown eyes at me all you like and call me a fool for my feelings - but I wish…" He takes a deep breath now, pressing his lips once more against her hand. "I wish that you're going to survive this."

She's engulfed into a light golden shimmer so suddenly, Robin drops her hand and draws back from her body. His pocket is warming up, making him reach for the item inside. If he hadn't been sure about the purpose of the hazelnut branch before, he could be now. The second of the three hazelnuts was now glowing in a soft gold, just like Regina was. With deliberation, Robin carefully put the branch down onto her blanket covered chest. A smile spreads on his face because it seems his wish is working.

He drops down on the stool next to her, grabbing her hand once again with his thumb resting on her pulse. "I'll stay here should you need me." And he does. He stays with her, watches her through the night, happily discovers how her body regains its olive color and her lips turn back into the luscious pink he loves so much.

It's early in the morning when Tuck wakes him up by gently tapping his shoulder. He must have fallen asleep at one point and the first thing that overcomes him is panic. His eyes wander over to Regina who is still glowing in that golden shimmer the hazelnut is glowing in as well. She seems fine… well, as fine as she can seem when he thinks about her almost bleeding to death last night.

"What is happening, Robin?" Tuck asks, not really sure whether he should step closer to the bandit's body or not. Robin knows the friar has not a fable for magic, tries to avoid it at all cost because of bad experiences and torture in his past.

"I wished for her to survive," the outlaw answers.

"Oh Robin…"

"What?" he asks, not sure why his friend seems upset all of a sudden.

"You know that all magic comes with a price. Well, all wishes come with consequences. You wished for her to survive, but it is all very vague."

His mouth opens and closes, his heartbeat increases with panic. "What… what do you think it means?"

"That I don't know, my friend. But from what I can see… her body's burning up already. So she will survive, but I have no idea what state she will be in once she wakes up."And Tuck's concern proves to be true.

The first day, Regina's body is burning up. The first time she moves so much as a finger, Robin thinks she's awake, tries to talk to her, but she's not answering, just furrows her brows. The only good thing about the situation is that instead of not breathing at all, she's gasping for air now. They try to cool her down with snow compresses and herbal balms, something which is not really working. The golden glow never leaves her body though.

The morning of the second day, Tuck discovers her wound is festering. Thick, green and white pus is oozing out of it and they keep on wiping it clean with brew soaked cloths. Regina is healing, Tuck says it is good that the pus is coming out, because it brings foreign matters to the surface which might have made their way into the wound when she got stabbed. But she is suffering, suffering so much it rips Robin's heart into two. Her heavy breaths have now turned into moans and whimpers, the vein on her forehead seems to be bursting and her body is so sweaty now, he has to wipe it with a cloth on a regular basis.

On the third day, Robin thinks she is going to die. Her wounds are worse, she is back to shivering and sweating, to shaking and groaning. Her forehead is so hot he does not dare touch her. Every drop of water he drizzles onto her lips is soaked up immediately and getting her to drink - Tuck said her body needs lots of fluids - is a nightmare. Will she make it? He hopes so. He's wished for it but perhaps wishing is for children and maidens. If there is a fairy godmother out there, she has not shown up yet.

On the fourth day, Tuck forces him to take a break and go into town. They need him for the trading and Zelena has been asking for him. He does not care, wants to stay, be with her because he feels that when he leaves she will give up. Tuck will not take no for an answer though.

"You have not slept, Robin, you have neglected your duties. The Merry Men need you, too." Damn Tuck for being right. John is happy to see him, so are Alan and Much. Apparently much has been going on in the past four days and Queen Snow is sending out more and more guards to hunt down Regina. So far, they have not come too close to the camp but with every sunrise they penetrate the forest further and further. The snow keeps them away mostly, but sooner rather than later they will have to break up their camp and move even further down into the forest. This is why they need the trip into town now. It will be hard enough to hide the tracks on the snowy ground but his men are nothing but experts at sneaking around the Queen's guards and laying red herrings out for them. So off Robin goes, John and Much by his side. They will hopefully make it into town just before nightfall and be back some time tomorrow.

Just before he leaves, Robin comes back into the tent, glad to see Tuck sitting by Regina's side. He has just changed her bandages and is now trying to force some broth down her throat.

"She is going to be okay, Robin."

"You don't know that," Robin sighs, his hand reaching out to caress her burning cheek. "I'll try to purchase some more medicine in town."

Tuck nods and sends him a knowing smile. Robin looks at her one more time before he leaves the tent and gets on his horse.

The priest looks down at the sleeping beauty in front of him. "You need to stay alive."

Xxxxx

Travel in winter and especially during a storm like this was always one of Robin's less favorite things to do. They'd ridden through the night and arrived at the village around noon. Nonetheless, they needed some supplies and the chance to hit up Granny for some herbs and ointments for Regina was one of the reasons why he'd been convinced to go out after all. 

While John and Much scramble off toward the pub in order to get some nice hot met to ease their aches, Robin wanders off to Granny's little inn at the border of the town. The old lady greets him with a smile the second he steps through the door but realizes as soon as she sees Robin's worried face that this is not a social call. 

"I wish I came under better circumstances," he sighs, "but a friend of mine is very sick and I need something to release her fever and help her over her lung sickness." 

Granny nods, eyeing him curiously. "Since when do the Merry Men let a woman into their midst?"

Robin feels caught, his eyes darting from the door back toward Granny. "She is just a visitor, I assure you."

"And does said visitor by any chance go by the name of Regina?" 

"How did you -" Surprise and worry washes over him at once. Has it been a bad idea to come here? Granny had never really supported Queen Snow's cause, especially not after the Queen had used her granddaughter to euthanize whole villages who opposed her. 

"Do not worry my boy, your secret is safe with me. You might want to avoid Zelena during your stay here though. I am sure she would be unhappy to hear about the Merry Men hosting a female guest whose head is worth your weight in gold. Especially when you keep putting her off whenever she asks for the location of your camp," Granny tells him wisely. Robin gives her a long and thoughtful look before he agrees with a firm nod. 

"Tuck gave me a list," he murmurs and pushes a little note over the table towards the old lady who snatches it up quickly. 

"I'll be quick. As should you, Robin Hood. Snow's guards have been here every day for about a fortnight looking for your guest. They might be back soon." 

"Thank you for the warning." he says, before she vanishes in the back room where she keeps a multitude of dried herbs, powders and oils people in these lands pay good money for. 

It takes her a little less than fifteen minutes until she is back, handing Robin a small linen bag filled with the valuable medicine. After a quick goodbye, he wastes no time and dashes into the pub where he finds John and Much nursing an ale. 

"We have to hurry, men. The Queen's guards have been paying frequent visits to this village in search of the Bandit. I do not want to run into them while we are conducting our business here." John and Much share a look but do not say anything. He is the leader, they trust his word. Also, Robin is sure neither of these two would fancy a run in, especially not in this weather. Instead, they down their drinks and shrug on their coats. 

"Much, you get the flour. John, please bring the deer skins to the tanner and see if you can fetch a good price on them. Bring half the money to Miss Peregrine and her children. I do not want them to suffer during the winter. I will go and try to fetch some vegetables. Whatever you do, try to keep a low profile and avoid bumping into Zelena. She must not know I'm here." 

"So we will not stay overnight?" John asks slightly disappointed. 

"Not if we can avoid it, old friend. This is as much about our safety as for the others."

His men understood and walked off, each one in a different direction where they fulfilled the tasks Robin had given them. Unfortunately for him though, luck does not seem to be on his side today. Just when he left one of the trader houses, a couple of onions, potatoes and apples tucked safely into the sack on his bag, he heard the distinct laughter of a tall ginger he knew all too well. 

"Robin!" Zelena calls happily, her arms around his neck within seconds, "I thought it was you! What a lovely surprise. I have not seen you in forever." 

And there is a reason for that, Robin thought sighing. He gave her a short squeeze before he took a step back. Zelena was babbling on and on about the past months without him, how they were all going crazy with the winter and how the Queen's guard was looking for the bandit Regina. 

"… I just wish they would catch her already and put an end to their terrorizing visits to the village."

His head snaps up at Zelena's thoughtless comment. "You cannot mean that, Zelena."

The redhead just shrugs. "Oh, why not? It’s what everyone here is thinking anyway. People are tired of the Evil Queen and her dwarf-guard coming here and searching everything. They destroy things, she crushes hearts and nobody is wiser after they are gone. Anyway. Are you staying the night?" She presses a quick kiss to his cheek before holding out her hand. 

Robin closes his eyes. He should never have started something with her in the first place. It's one thing to have a warm body in the bed next to you, someone to share a night with, but Zelena is like ivy - clingy and very hard to get rid of. The beginning had been fun. New. Exciting. But the more time he spent with her, the more he focused on their differences. 

"I'm very sorry. I cannot stay, Zelena. If the guards catch me…" 

"Don't be silly. They won't! I'll hide you. Come on, Robin, we have not been together in forever!" 

She is needy. Needy and jealous. Her comment about Regina has once again more than confirmed it. Greed was another one of her unfortunate habits as she could not understand how Robin could give money to the abbey and Ms. Peregrine rather than spend it on a new trinket for her. He had been selfish in thinking he could let their time together run out. A fling, an affair, nothing more. Every time he met her, every moment he spent with her he realized she was not the one. Zelena never would be. 

No, the one and only for him was lying in a tent in his camp, sick to her bones. Only the wish he'd made kept her from dying. That was why he must go back as soon as possible. 

The things he feels for Regina are more than simple attraction. It is more than their constant banter and the way she sabotages his operations. She is smart and witty and beautiful. One of the kindest people she has ever met, and she would go through the fire for everybody in this village whether they liked her or not. He has to come back to her, make sure she survives. 

"It is too dangerous, Zelena. I have my men to think of."

Zelena's face visibly darkened. "You always have your men to think of. But why can't you ever think of me?!" 

He is treading in dangerous territory. One wrong word and he is sure as hell Zelena would turn against him and his man. Sighing, he steps closer to her and catches Zelena's lips in a quick kiss. They do not fit, the two of them. Kissing her feels just… wrong. It's not his favorite thing to deceive a woman but he has done worse in his lifetime. A quick kiss here, a squeeze of her butt there and everything seems to look much brighter. 

"I really wish you would come more often, Robin," Zelena mumbles and inhales his smell. "When we get married in summer you need to promise me to leave this old pack of men behind, yes?"

Woah. Woah! Where'd that come from? Speechless, Robin lets go of her and is thankfully saved by Much who comes toward him with two sacks filled to the rim with flour. 

"Oi! You ready to head out, Robin?"

"Coming," Robin calls back, now turning toward Zelena. "I need to go. Goodbye." 

Zelena reluctantly lets go of him but does not make a fuss. She kisses him one more time before she steps away and watches Robin and two of his Merry Men get back onto their horses. He thinks he has got her fooled but she is smarter than all the others. She will pay a visit to the Sheriff and report Robin's visit tomorrow. Surely Nottingham would be very interested to hear what she has to say. 

Xxxxx

They arrive back at the camp in the early morning hours. The sun will not be up for a long while and after riding on the horses without much rest for over two days, all the travelers want to do is sleep. John and Much hand the horses over to Alan, who together with a few other men have guarded the fire, and head straight toward their tents. Even though Robin wants nothing more than to sleep as well, he pays a visit to Regina who is sleeping peacefully in the tent close to his. 

Tuck is not there, but he does not expect him to be. Regina looks much calmer now that a little color has returned to her cheeks. It seems the fever has broken. Although he does not dare to draw back the furs which are covering her upper body, he would like to take a look at the wound to assure himself. Nothing is important now other than the fact that she seems to survive. 

Robin steps closer and rests his palm against her cheek. Her eyelids flutter but she does not wake up. "You're going to be okay, Regina."

Tiredness overcomes him and he settles down on the ground next to her. Sleep and Regina. That's all he can think of now. 

Xxxxx

Regina waking up is not like it is told in the fairy tales. She zooms in and out of consciousness multiple times a day, but she manages to eat and drink a few bites. Robin tries to be there when she’s awake but she doesn't talk to him and whatever heartfelt reunion he’s imagined in his mind does not happen. 

Tuck continues to attend to her health, asking Robin to give her time. A sickness like this is not shaken off easily. The friar keeps Robin informed about every little change in her condition, such as her rattled breathing, her coughs and the dizziness she still experiences when she walks around the tent. Furthermore, Tuck relays her wishes to him in the morning: Pants, a fresh shirt and her jerkin. Frankly, Robin expects her to just vanish during the night without even a ‘thank you for saving my life’. 

Staying away from her is hard, especially since he tried to spend most waking moments with her in the beginning. But if time is what Regina needs, she shall have it. With her feeling so vulnerable and cornered, being in the camp of her rivals is not something her headstrong personality would take lightly. He can imagine her having to fully be herself again before confronting him. If she is one thing, it’s proud. And strong. Strong as hell. If he has to wait for her to come to _him_ , so be it. 

Robin is working on a mighty hazelnut branch his men have found in the forest. A wood so rare, found in a strange place was quite valuable, especially because it made for some of his best arrows. Yes, many preferred cedar or spruce, however there was something special about the hazelnut trees in the Enchanted Forest, something none of his men, least of all himself, could put a finger on. From this large branch alone he would be making at least eleven, perhaps twelve new arrows to be distributed between him and the men. Will spent all day yesterday forging new tips whereas Alan is out looking for partridge feathers. 

All morning, Robin feels as if he’s being watched while he is carving the arrows. Just before the midday hour, a shadow falls across his carving hands. He looks up, eyes blinded from the sun shining a halo around her head. 

“Hello, Robin.” Her voice is tentative, almost careful as if she’s not sure her greeting was the right thing to do. 

“Milady?” Robin puts the branch and knife aside. He gets up and leads the way toward the edge of the camp where they are safe from curious glances and eavesdropping. Regina seems more than nervous, a very unusual trait for her. But then, they’ve been playing this cat and mouse game for too many months in order to have just a normal conversation. 

“I actually planned to leave the camp last night. During the shift change. Sneak out and be on my way, but I don’t think I could have left without talking to you first. Tuck said you saved me from a cold death.” 

“Speak nothing of it. You would have done the same,” Robin tells her. 

“You see, I’m not so sure about that,” she whispers, eyes glancing down toward the snowy ground. “I was on my way to the Sea Kingdom when the Queen’s guard surprised me. They wounded me terribly, but I escaped by chance thanks to the heavy snowfall.”

“Word is out you stole something from the Queen.” 

Regina nods carefully. “I did. A branch from a rare wishing tree with three hazelnuts. It was given to me when I was still living at the palace from my father who happened upon it on his way back from a long journey. Each one serves like a wish for its owner. When Snow realized what it was, she took it from me. Her heart is filled with darkness though, which is why she couldn’t use it. The wishes have to come deep down from a pure heart in order to work.”

“So you got back what was rightfully yours,” Robin concludes. Her revelation surprises him, especially since three wishes can decide over the rise or fall of its owner. Wishes. Of course! “Regina…”

The bandit shakes her head, finally looking up at him. “I thought these wishes were meant for me to start a new life across the sea, far away from Snow. I was meant to wish for passage on a ship or a treasure in order to pay for it, but it didn’t work because… because it was not what I _really_ wanted.”

“Regina…” he starts again but the brunette shakes her head, asking him to listen. 

“Robin, I _know_ two of my wishes were lost when you rescued me.” She sounds defeated, almost sad and it makes him so angry because no, no, he didn’t save her from dying to have her stand here in front of him to wish he hadn’t. Now it’s his turn to speak. 

“Regina, your wishes were not _lost_! They are what saved you and I gladly would use them all if it means having you here in front of me alive and breathing. They didn’t bring you a treasure, but they gave me one. Your life.”

To describe her facial expression as stunned would be the wrong word. Astonished, maybe shocked. Definitely speechless. 

“I would have wished for the sun to fall down from the sky if it would have saved you. Despite all our differences over the past years you mean a great deal to me. You’re not alone, Regina. I’m here. My men and I, we can protect you and…” 

“It’s not that simple, Robin,” Regina finally cuts in. Her breathing turns a little shallow once more as the argument is draining her of her carefully recollected energy. While Robin just wants her to sit down and rest, he would never suggest her doing so. Recognizing her weakness up front would hurt her. She is the one who has to set the pace. After all she came to him. 

“Why not?”

“I am a liability. My presence puts everyone around me in danger and I cannot be selfish anymore. She kills people in order to get to me.”

“But we can protect you,” he insists. He would. They would. Steal from the rich and give to the poor. Be honorable and truthful. Protect the weak from those who demonstrate misuse of their powers. They were the Merry Men. They would be out of their jobs if kings and queens, nobility itself suddenly stopped hunting them. Having Regina be a part of their team would be a benefit, far from a liability. 

“And your offer is very honorable and kind. But why would you be willing to put your men’s lives, your own life, at risk for someone like me?” 

“Because I am in love with you, Regina. I just wish…” 

Within the blink of an eye her lips are on his, effectively shutting him up. Surprise freezes him for a mere moment before he realizes what is happening and finally kisses her back. She’s warm and sweet, just like he imagined. Perhaps he is not the only one with previously unspoken feelings. Maybe, just maybe he dares to hope she feels something, too. Something to make her hesitate and rethink her plan to leave. 

Regina is the one to break their kiss. Their foreheads are pressed against each other while her hands have cupped the sides of his face. 

“No more wishing,” she pants making Robin wonder if she’s breathless from the kiss or pure exhaustion. Probably both. 

“Does that mean you’ll stay?” he asks hopefully, casually leading her back toward her tent.

“Fine. I’ll stay. For now.”

Robin smiles and presses a kiss against the side of her head. Having her here, right by his side, that’s everything he could ever have wished for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this little story. It was a lot of fun writing it. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
